Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-111559, filed on Apr. 20, 2007, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle floor structure which is provided with beads, especially a vehicle floor structure which is suitable for mounting an auto part such as a seat or a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known examples of a vehicle floor structure are provided with beads having a concave-convex surface, in which an intersection of a side sill and a cross member is assigned to a center of the beads arrangement (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-298076). With the beads, rigidity of a floor panel can remarkably be enhanced while preventing the vehicle body weight from increasing.
According to the above-described conventional technology, although the rigidity of the floor panel can be enhanced due to the beads provided on the floor panel, there is a problem in that it is difficult for an auto part to be mounted on the floor surface because the beads are provided on the surface which is not flat.
In contrast, although it is possible to omit a bead where the auto-part is mounted, there is a problem in that the rigidity of the area where the bead is omitted is deteriorated.
In view of the above-described circumstances, the present invention has an object of providing a vehicle floor structure which can ensure effects of rigidity enhancement of a floor panel itself and the rigidity enhancement for a side vehicular collision due to the presence of beads, while enabling easy mounting of an auto part in the case where the floor panel is provided with the beads.